Microwaves, Sparkles, Base Two and Paint
by Bryni-Rose
Summary: Electra, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Etcetera learn the joys of Hug-A-Ginga Day. Disclaimer: I don't own Cats all credit for this amazing musical to Andrew Lloyd Webber
1. Electra

It was a good spot this spot. Always in the nice warm sun in the day, a while away from those boring humans I was forced to call my own. Away from their beeping machines and loud, giggling laughs. I was glad I found peace here, the washing machine beating by my back and being surrounded by the floral yet soapy smell of washing powder. "Amber, here puss puss puss puss". I groaned. Why now? "Come here, puss puss, where are you girl?" Out of the six billion humans in the world, why did I get put with the ones that were the most condescending? Well, I still had some dignity. I was thankful they hadn't resorted to naming me Fluffy. Rosie picked me up and took me to her room. I could smell the artificial scent of grass and I could hear the awful pop music playing in the corner; some of those high frequencies made my tail stand on end. Rosie sighed as she stood me on her dresser next to her. "Oh Amber" she cried. Ugh, I groaned and sat to start grooming myself. It was going to be one of THOSE days. "What am I going to do? Why is my hair ginga today? TODAY? Of all the days my hair colour just has to be ginga." Why did she care what colour her hair was? It had always been that colour. Was she really that dumb to only realise that now? I contemplated going back to my sunny spot but that quickly turned into a no-go. Rosie's 12 year old brother, Harry, was at the door. The closer to Rosie I was and the further away from Harry, I was safe. "Rosie, the bus is here in 15 minutes. You better hurry up or you'll be walking." WOW. Like walking was hard. It would take me 10 minutes to walk to school on my four legs. Well I guess because humans only have two…

"Harry! You have no idea." Oh dear. Rosie would have a long lecture now. "At high school there's this day. ALL ginga's dread it." Maybe I could leap up to Rosie's open window…

"It's Hug-A-Ginga Day. All ginga's get treated like babies and get hugs from people they don't even know. It's horrible!" Wait. Timeout. Did my human say something that I may actually want to hear?? Harry had left the doorway. Good. As I left Rosie to complain about her hair I almost sprinted to the junkyard to see my fellow Jellicles. The fun I could have on this day! I would think up of something positively genius to perform on my sister, Rumpelteazer. Maybe I could trick her into trying to steal fake pearls and leap at her from above. Or I could tell Mungojerrie (Rumpleteazer's heart throb) to pretend he has finally figured out he is absolutely positively in love with her and while giving her a hug to pronounce that it is Hug-A-Ginga Day. Oh my goodness the possibilities were endless! But first, who to tell? "What's the rush Electra?" I heard Munkustrap call from behind. Stopping as fast as I could I saw him grinning at me. "Well I… "What should I say? If I told him it was Hug-A-Ginga Day he could, A: Throw his head back and laugh. B: He could merely nod and tell Teazer of my 'nonsense'. Or C: Laugh mischievously and decide to try and find a way to hug a ginga too. Whether it be Teazer, Skimble etc. Since neither A or C really fitted Munkustrap at this time, and deciding B was the worst option…"Do you know where Etcetera, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus are?" I attempted to do a sweet Victoria smile (but failed and instead my eyes squished up and only my top row of teeth showed). NOTE: Get Victoria to teach me hoe to do that!

"Up by the TSE1 Ford about an hour ago." Oh no. he was looking suspicious. "Why?"…

"OH, no reason. Thanks Munkustrap!" he nodded and smiled then leapt behind a stack of tyres. "Etcetera!" I called as I bounced beside the Ford. Three heads popped up and trotted to my side. "You have NO idea what Rummy just did Electra. You won't be-"

"That's great Etcetera but I have better news." Etcetera, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus looked at me, wanting longingly to know why I was so excited. "Spit it out Electra." Pouncival said. I could tell he was getting agitated by seeing me this way. "Okay, well, you know my human Rosie? Well-"

"The one who plays the funny music?"

"Yes, Tumblebrutus, anyway she said-"

"She said something you liked?"

"Yes Tumble it's amazing, I know,. Anyway, she was talking to her little brother-"

"The one who attempted to dry you in the microwave?"

"YES TUMBLEBRUTUS!"

Honestly sometimes it takes for ever for Tumble to realise I'm still talking. "ANYWAY. She said today it was Hug-A-Ginga Day and-"

"No-way." Pouncival looked positively overjoyed. Tumblebrutus looked happy, yet slightly worried and Etcetera? Well I think she would have blown up if she could. She put on her 'Tugger time' face and ran over a pile of boxes. She would plan something great to get her hug from Tugger. I knew it. "Oh, I, I mean, but, oh Electra!" Pouncival spluttered half-made words out of his mouth. "Just, just think of the possibilities we have! Oh this is just great!!!" As he ran off to decipher his outrageous plan of attack on Bombalurina, Tumblebrutus came back down to earth. Grinning from ear to ear. Haha, I thought. I knew there was a reason why I got stuck with Rosie's family. Hooray! Today was going to be one great day. I could tell now!


	2. Pouncival

Pouncival

0830

Great, great, great news! Honestly it's just great, great, great, great, great, GREAT!! Okay so according to Electra its Hug-A-Ginga Day (!) I'm not real sure what that is and Electra does say some weird things BUT if it gets me that much closer to being with Bombalurina, I'm in! So, how to go about this? I mean, I don't want to be 'that stupid kitten'. I want to be treated like a proper tom, a strong cat with a good taste in queens. Maybe the Rum Tum Tugger will help me. Hmm. But a one-on-one conference would be hard… Oh. I know. When in doubt think like Tugger. (That's the number one rule to being like Tugger). Okay well first the Tugger wouldn't have a conference with himself. Okay scratch that.

Second. He would comb his fur to calm himself down.

Third. Pelvic thrusts to make sure he's in good 'queen catching conditions'.

Four. Do what you want. Who care if Munku disagrees. It'll get the queens attention!

Yea. I definitely like that one the best!

0900

All is ruined! Never again will I walk this earth! I will not ever go by the names of Charlie, Pouncival or…*ahem*… ever again! Bombalurina is at her humans, for today! Argh. My efforts will all be ruined. Never shall I ever get my chance to hug her. EVER. *sniff*

1030

Rum Tum Tugger just commented on the shineyness of my coat. WOW. I asked him if I could borrow his purr-fect cologne and he said yes! Also I got tipped off by Demeter that Bombalurina is coming back early from her humans! I can just see our perfected hug now… No. Pouncival. Stay. Focused. I've decided that I'll get her just as she's coming out of the junkyard pipe entry. She'll be alone but in view of everyone there!!! This is going to be great. Haha!!

1330

Well, it took some effort but… I DID IT! Oh my gosh I was so excited when I saw her emerging from the pipe I almost backed out! But I got the better of my nerves and pounced on her! She was taken by surprise at first I must say but boy was she beautiful! When I told her it was Hug-A-Ginga Day she did look a tad disapproving but she thanked me for thinking of her today. *sigh!* It was amazing. I swear the way her tail flicked at me just as she was leaving was life-changing. Not to lose that image! Now I shall share my accomplishments with Tumblebrutus and find out how his day went today. We won't sleep well tonight!


	3. Tumblebrutus

Tumblebrutus

Ahh, what a day! I had tuna with salmon for breakfast, got nice and muddy AND…I got to base two with Jemima! Okay so this morning I woke up. Nice day out. Sunny, little clouds in the sky and my little breakfast bell ringing. Ate breakfast and went to the junkyard. It was pretty typical. Munkustrap got a tad ticked off with me because I was doing some turns Misto had taught me and I bumped into him. But who cares? Anyway, back to the important part. Electra came up and Pounce and Etcetera appeared next to me. I was kinda confused because Electra only talks when it's really important but she started talking about the freaky owner who put her in the microwave. A tad confusing but the moment the words 'Hug-A-Ginga Day' fell out of her mouth I just zoned out. This was my chance to land on base two with Jemima! (I get to hug her! Sigh.) I've already accomplished base one of holding hands so I hope this means sooner or later we will be best mates!! Anyway as I sprinted away from Electra and into my cardboard home all these ideas arranges themselves in my head on how to get to base two. Then it came to me! I'll have to do something heroic and something that she won't forget! I went to visit Misto to see if he would help me out. I knew he would, and bonus, Victoria was there. Since her and Jemima are pretty close (and she has been wanting us to get together for AGES!!) I knew she would help me out too. After a couple of genius minutes we had a brilliant plan thought out. Victoria will invite Jemima to her place ad as Jemima's going Misto is going to do something fancy and 'accidently' get Jemima stuck under the TSE1 Ford bonnet. Miraculously I will suddenly appear and with my awesome strength lift the bonnet up off of her. Great plan right? Well us three thought so, until it fell through when I couldn't lift the bonnet up. Something happened with Misto and his powers so he couldn't help me! Thank goodness I had seen Jackson (my owner) cut metal before as he's a fire-fighter. Whoo, whoo! Anyway, I thankfully did get the bonnet off of Jemima all by myself. Without anybody's help! That really made her happy and she gave me a giant hug for it! So there you are. A pretty eventful with base two along the way! Okay I fully have to go and tell Pouncival. He'll be so proud. Awesome!!!!


	4. Etcetera

**ETCETERA**

Okay. Sparkles, check. Mirror, check. Orange paint, check. Hahaha this is going to be AWESOME!!!Today is Hug-A-Ginga Day and ohmygosh today my future mate will gain a hug from moi!! Oh boy I can't wait!!! Okay first up Cassandra agreed to bring the Rum Tum Tugger (*sigh!*) down by the oven for me and just when he has stepped in front of the door Tantomile will pour the orange paint and sparkles on him and hey presto! A ginga Tugger. What's the mirror for you're asking? It's for me of course! Just to make sure I look fantastic when I walk up to 'offer' to help him clean up and 'accidently' give him a hug! Oooh I can't wait! I'll sign in later when it is all sadly over!

¡Hola! "How did it go?" I hear you screaming "Did you hug him?" Well my dear Etc. diary it went fabulous and I got a piece of Rummy fur to prove it! (One from his neck, right at the back where he always scratches *sigh!*) anyway, it all went according to plan! Cassandra brought Rummy to the oven

REMEMBER: Give Cassandra my Snapper

And Tantomile pushed the sparkles and paint out right on queue.

REMEMBER: Give Tantomile my Tuna

Although she tipped the sparkles out before the paint so they didn't really stick to rummy but oh well! Anyway I sauntered up and asked him if he needed help and then as he replied yes I gracefully tripped into his awaiting arms! Well actually I think they were more up in surprise that he had paint and sparkles all over him but let's just agree with my imagination! So I gracefully fell into his arms and gave him a hug (*sigh!*) he smelled so nice. Like garlic and paint. But then silly Munkustrap had to come along and ask my Rummy if he needed help. I mean seriously! Who does that!?? Well Munkustrap does. Sadly. MY darling Rummy then replied that he was going to wash up and left me with a hug! AND paint that he had all over him. HORRAY!! I've decided Hug-A-Ginga Day is the next best day after Valentines Day. I have to go and tidy up the paint and sparkles now. Grr. I'd better go and do that now. Bye-Bye- 

**ELECTRA**

It had been a good day today. Listening to all my friends share their excitement of Hug-A-Ginga Day. Sadly Rumpleteazer was out all day so I couldn't give her a 'loving' and a nice 'sisterly' hug. As I climbed through my huge cat door I went to go and sit on Rosie's lap. I have to admit, for being the most annoying human in the world she's not half bad. Just as I was drifting off to sleep surrounded by her flower scent Harry came into the room demanding to know how many hugs she had received today as a result of her orange hair. I smiled to myself awaiting the answer.

"None!"

Uh-oh. WHAT? I perked my ears up to listen to her reason. I was sure she had gone to school today! Harry looked very confused too.

"Hug-A-Ginga Day is on Sunday."

How could she say it so simply? I've given all my dear Jellicles the wrong day! Oh well I thought as I curled up into a ball. At least my friends al had fun today! Then I drifted off to sleep as dreaming about a ginga Tugger and flower scents.

**ETCETERA**

REMEMBER: Get more fish!!!!


End file.
